


Trails by Dinner Plate

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Almost Kiss, Couple, Cuddle, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Hugs, Meddling Family, One Shot, Romance, Sisters, Walk, father - Freeform, oc-canon couple, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: The family has a regular large meal they eat four times a year; this time it was decided someone else needed to join the family. Even if it is surprise to two of them the other two just can not wait to see what happens.





	Trails by Dinner Plate

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you don't have to peak around to other work: Grizel Siller = Iron Maiden, Vampi = Mina Stroker, Silver Soldier = Mr. Siller aka Iron's dad & Mina's adopted dad. All Might is called All Might because that is the form he is in and this is pre-injury. Younger Days for anyone following my stories.

One night while the trio was out on patrol together Vampi spontaneously invites All Might to Dinner Night, four times a year the Siller trio have a big dinner together and talk about anything they want to. Usually it happens around some holidays so Vampi was not sure if All Might would have plans or not. They also change it a little to keep from being a pattern the villains can figure out, as well as ease up on the cops covering for extra assistance. All Might takes Vampi up on the offer but clarifies if it is all right with Iron Maiden since he notices her hand was covering her face a lot during the talk. 

All Might comes to the dinner night. It is going all right, better than he expected since Mina invited him. He wants Grizel to help prepare the last of the food but Mina abducts him to help set up the table. There is a lot of food; a massive size feast since they only do this a few times. Everyone drifts toward their personal favorites as the conversation finally began. “So All Might what do you think of the food?” Mina eagerly and loudly asks. She ignores the glare Grizel was giving her. 

All Might swallows the bun he just stuffed in his mouth. “It’s very yummy,” he responded. He sees Grizel’s hair move in front of her face right before Mina squeals. That is when All Might finds out why Grizel was so embarrassed; since it was the three of them what they do is cook together the first time than each time afterward one person does the majority of the cooking. This time was Grizel’s turn to cook. All Might leans over slightly to look at her but decides to grab another helping of food close to her; starting to eat more and faster. Grizel opened her mouth to protest eating that way when her father jumped in; snatching up food near All Might provoking an eating contest. Grizel began feeling more embarrassed until Mr. Siller took something Mina liked and then it was all out food eating frenzy. The frenzy went till the last bite, which All Might makes sure he ate instead of Mr. Siller even though he is already stuffed. Mr. Siller chuckles at All Might actions. He knows he is trying to do eat everything the girl you have a crush on makes, even if All Might didn’t realize it; because that was how he first ate his wife’s cooking too. 

The girls start cleaning up. All Might tries not to moan as he shifts in his chair. Mr. Siller smirks and takes the cue, “Sweetie why don’t you take care of our guest? Your sis and I can clean. That’s our job anyway.” He took the plates out of Grizel’s hands as he went into the kitchen. 

Grizel takes up a spot next to All Might as she puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her and knows that look on her face. He tries to say his all right but really leans on her stomach when she stands next to him. Just her touch as her hand moves on him was already giving him some relief. “A nice walk would be good for him,” Mr. Siller suggests.

“Can you even make it to the couch?” Grizel asks as she begins stroking All Might’s hair. 

“A walk sound good,” All Might finally says. ‘I’m too full to even enjoy her scalp massage. That definitely needs to change,’ he thought to himself as managed to get up on his feet. Grizel put on her coat as he made way over to the door and helps him with his. The pair leaves to nice little waves but as soon as the door closes Mr. Siller smiles at Mina who finally gives up on controlling her giggles. 

They walk slowly together not in a particular rush to get anywhere. He tries to move on his own a little but Grizel sees he’s still having issues. She slips under his arm, puts an arm on his side as she leans on it, the other hand rubs his back. “You didn’t have to eat all that!” Grizel almost chastises but was more amazed that he did it. 

“Can’t let good food go to waste,” All Might tries to say with a smile but he could not hide his discomfort. His arm wrapped around Grizel.

“It wasn’t that good,” Grizel almost mutters as she tried to hide her blush. He smirks as he pulled her into a soft hug. “Besides leftovers would have been fine,” she suggested. 

“Nope. There is no certainty I would get to them before your father did,” All Might declared as he began eyeing his walking partner. 

“What was with you two? There was plenty of food,” Grizel said mostly complaining to herself at this point. 

“But it taste so much better when it is made by someone you love,” All Might says in a soft tone. He glanced down at her, his hand slipped onto her back and pulled her closer. She already had pink on her cheeks from the early comment but leans into his indications. His digestive system has other ideas though as a resounding burp comes out with barely enough warning for All Might to turn his head. As he tries to open his mouth to apologize several shorter ones come out instead. He braces himself against the wall they are passing incase of the nausea feeling and his own embarrassment which worsened as he heard Grizel laughing really hard. Later he might appreciate her taking it a lot better than he was but that did not stop his cheeks from turning colors. 

Grizel pats All Might’s back till he stand back up straight. She curls around him again and begins rubbing his stomach. Some more gas moves out a bit causing him to cover his mouth. “You don’t need to try so hard,” she said with a smile. 

All Might looks a little relieved and tries to smile again. Grizel hugs him. He tries to lean on her slightly but is still too full, so instead he wraps an arm around her. “You’re going to have to let me cook for you sometime. But I’m not that great at cooking, like you calm to be, so maybe one day I can make you breakfast in bed?” All Might suggests as he finally manages a warm smile. 

“All Might,” Grizel almost squealed in disbelieving shock as her ears began to feel like they are burning. She almost smashed her face into his side as she tries to curl tightly around him. 

He laughed as he tries to hug her into his side more. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” he said as he takes her hand and rubs her back. She does not look up from her buried spot in his shirt as she squeezes his hand and nods yes.

They come home and immediately drift to the couch. Grizel barely had time to take his jacket before he tried to collapse. Her father chuckles at his daughter almost chastising the larger hero into sitting up properly to prevent heartburn because it was not stopping his pout as a response. Though it seems to work, she ruffles his hair causing both of them to laugh. Afterwards she crawled in behind him to act as a support. Immediately he slide up so her head would be next to his and her arms would wrap around his shoulders. Her legs came out on his sides allowing his arms to use them like rests. They curl up for what should have just been the length of the television show. 

The pair watches the show together. Grizel’s arms moving across All Might’s chest and shoulders; his arms moving on both her legs as they gesture during the conversation. All Might enjoyed the contact more than he would admit, especially the sensation of being her little spoon as her hair covered far past his toes and the feeling like she was whispering in his ear all night. But it turns out the television show is not being the only thing watched. Grizel’s father and Mina enjoy the sight on the couch as they both have grins. It was a wonderful ending to the special meal night as Mr. Siller covered his daughter and her ‘special friend’ in a blanket while his adopted daughter took many more photos that she might show them in the morning.


End file.
